The Photo
by Closet-Basket-Case
Summary: Eli finds an old photo of Clare and KC and goes on a jealous rampage with Adam in tow. ONESHOT - CONTAINS LINKS FOR ALL FALLS DOWN PROMOS, also revealing interviews with the cast on the end of the season... BUM BUM BUMMMM. REVIEW!


Things were back to normal for Adam, Eli, and Clare. After Eli told the truth and Clare decided to give him some time, the trio was back in business. Fitz didn't mess with Adam nearly as much, it was Bianca and KC that was starting the trouble, and Eli never really stood for staying silent.

"Adam-" Eli started while they were both sitting in the hallway reading comics.

"No." Adam cut him off, knowing his scheming voice.

"I think you'll like this one." Eli told him, putting down his comic.

"And have Clare pissed because of her low violence tolerance, no thanks." Adam told him, not even looking up from his comic.

"This involves no violence, simply a dose of pure public embarrassment." Eli told him. Adam looked up skeptically from his comic and then put it down, nodding his head.

"I'm in." He told Eli.

"Good, okay so I want to give KC a little humiliation. I say we raid his locker and search for some incriminating evidence/ hilarious secrets." Eli suggests.

"How do we get the combo?" Adam asks. Eli slaps Adam on the back, and starts to get up.

"Oh, young grasshopper, you have so much to learn." And with that the bell for the next class rang and the two simply continued down the hallway towards KC Guthrie's locker. Eli looked around the empty hallways to check for anyone, then took out a piece of wire and stuck it in the lock. After giggling it a little the locker sprang open.

"Nice," Adam commented.

And the search began, immediately Eli found a composition notebook, obviously not used for school, after searching for anything else and coming up empty, they closed the locker and headed to the picnic table at the side of the school to take a peek.

"Lets see what we got," Eli says, smirking triumphantly. He flips through the pages looking for any lose pages and something falls out and floats to the table.

"Looks like a photo." Adam says

"I can see that, Sherlock" Eli answers, he flips the photo over and the air around them freezes instantly.

In front of them is a photo of KC Guthrie, forehead-to-forehead, nose-to-nose, with CLARE EDWARDS. His arms were around her waist, and her arms were around his neck. They were smiling and staring into each other's eyes lovingly. Clare was noticeably different. Her hair was longer, and she was wearing glasses. But the only thing different about KC was that he looked…happy.

"No fucking way." Adam whispered. He looked over to Eli to see him frozen, staring at the old photo. His fists were clenched and his eyes looked dead. "Eli, man, its obviously an old photo…" Adam didn't go on. Eli turned the photo over so it was facing down on the table, then proceeded to burn a whole in it with his eyes by glaring.

"Why wouldn't she tell me." He asked the air. He looked up at Adam, "Us, I mean."

"I guess it's not something she's exactly proud of." Adam answers.

"No shit, the guys a dick." Eli says, he doesn't take his eyes off the photo.

"Well maybe now, but Clare's usually a good judge in character, I mean in the photo he looks-" Eli cut him off.

"NON dickish." Eli says.

"Yeah, he actually looks… non-dick like." Adam tries. Suddenly Eli has grabbed the photo and shoved it into his front pants pocket, then stalks off towards the school.

"This is sooo not good." Adam mutters under his breath, then getting up after him.

…

It was after school at the dot and Clare had her work sprawled out in front of her, working intently. The next second the door jingled its bell and was slammed shut. She looked up to see Eli stalking over with a scared looking Adam being towed behind him. Once at her table he slammed something down on it. Clare saw it, and froze.

The boys looked on at her reaction. Her eyes widened, then she stared, then she reached over and gently flipped over the photo. "Where did you find that?" She asked.

"What the hell IS that?" Eli questioned.

"A photo Eli," Clare spit back. Adam looked to both of them and tried, "okay guys, lets just calm dow-"

"No shit!" Eli cut him off, he slammed a fist on the table. "I mean what the FUCK are you doing with HIM?" He asked.

Clare stared down at the turned over photo, and without looking him in the eye said, "We used to date." Eli's fist slipped off the table and his shoulders relaxed a little at the truth, though his eyes looked more dead, just staring off into space, really.

"Where did you find that photo, I swear I burned everyone I had, so you must have gotten it from-"

"Stole it from his locker." Adam said. Eli was unresponsive.

"He had that in his locker?" Clare looked confused, she reached down to pick it up when Eli's hand grabbed it first, he then turned around and stalked out of the Dot. "ELI!" Clare yelled. They both got up and went after him.

When they caught up to him Clare asked, "What are you doing," quickening her pace to match his long angry strides.

"I'm going to go burn this thing, then I'm going to go kill KC Guthrie." Eli answered, dead serious.

"So that's the solution to everything with you, just punch somebody?" Clare demanded. Eli stopped in his tracks and swung around to face Clare.

"I did not say punch, I said kill. And I did not say somebody, I said KC GUTHRIE." He said, obviously pissed. His bangs were half cover his eyes at the length while he was too busy being in a rage to move it. His chest was heaving form anger and adrenaline, and his eyes were glaring wholes into Clare's.

"No. There's no point." Clare told him.

"No point?" He laughed venomously. "Of course there's a fucking point, I WANT to kill him, HE touched YOU." Eli drawled out. Clare had to think fast to make sure he didn't start something he couldn't win.

Lifting her arms, she wrapped the around Eli's neck, and laid her forehead to his, so they were nose to nose. Eli instinctively wrapped his arms around Clare's waist. They were a replica of the photo.

"No, there isn't anymore." Clare pleaded with her voice and eyes.

Eli still looked pissed, but he leaned down and kissed her, hard. Claiming his territory, Eli literally kissed hard enough to hurt. But she didn't pull away, she could feel the protectiveness and the possessiveness, and deep down, she was kinda glad he had gotten so jealous.

When he pulled away they were both breathing heavily. "Dude, Gross," they heard off to the side. They saw Adam watching them, disgusted at their little love-fest. Clare started to crack up, laughing into Eli's chest. But soon she felt that Eli wasn't laughing, she looked up to see that he was just smiling down at her. Then his face hardened and he took one hand off her waist and separated them. In his hand, the photo still laid.

Clare looked up at him and smiled, but then took the photo out of his grasp.

"Hey Adam," She called, "You good with bonfires, right?"

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT! I just want an episode where Eli gets REALLY jealous. **

**I also feel the need to share with you some spoilers for the dance episodes. I saw a preview that's still only on youtube. The person who brings a knife is…**

…

**FITZ. And Clare is right next to him when he takes it out of his locker, and she looks TERRIFIED. Also, Eli eventually ends up in the hallway with him. But another things, I was watching an interview with Clare and Eli, the actors of course. And Clare commented that Clare liked Eli enough that she might stand between him and a knife!**

**Links below, but more importantly… REVIEW!**

**.com/degrassi-exclusive-sneak-peak-of-the-summer-finale/**

**.com/degrassi-exclusive-will-clare-stand-in-front-of-a-knife-for-eli/**

**.com/watch?v=DDZxCSFwvM4**


End file.
